1. To bring the latest advances and state-of- the-art opportunities for cancer treatment and cancer control trials to patients living in the metropolitan Seattle area, and to smaller communities in Eastern and Western Washington, Alaska and Idaho. This will be done through our component institutions at these locations, including Valley Medical Center (Renton, WA), Evergreen Medical Center (Kirkland, WA), Olympic Memorial Hospital (Port Angeles, WA), Providence Medical Center (Anchorage, AK),Fairbanks Memorial Hospital (Fairbanks, AK),and the North Idaho Cancer Center (Coeur d'Alene, ID) and the providers who practice in these hospitals. 2. To seek ways of increasing the participation of women and minorities in cancer trials, particularly cancer control and prevention trials, by reaching out to Native Americans, the Asian and African American communities, both in Washington state and Alaska. 3. To maintain and hopefully increase accrual to CCOP protocols in both treatment and cancer control and prevention. 4. To contribute to the scientific administrative affairs of each research base by active participation in their meetings, committees and publications.